News
by findtheriver
Summary: I suck at summaries, so better one inside, but basically this is what happens when Tonks tells Remus her news... 7th Book spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Characters and Plot Idea all JK Rowling's**

**A/N: I wrote this for my friends Susannah, Pearl and Megan :)**

**They're my HP Buddies :D**

**This is how I imagine the scene where Nymphadora Tonks tells Remus Lupin she is pregnant with their child**

**I wrote this for fun btw, so excuse me if it isn't very good!**

**Enjoy :)**

**p.s. Sorry if some details like timings are wrong D:**

Tonks sat at the wooden table drumming her fingers, waiting for her husband to return. She was planning to tell him of her news as soon as he came home, and was sure he'd be happy about it, as she had always thought he had wanted a family. She heard tapping against the door, and she stood up, preparing to attack if it wasn't Remus.

"What's my mother's maiden name?" She asked.

"Black!" Remus' voice said from the other side of the door, "That isn't a good enough question, and you know it Nymphadora!"

"Come on, Remus," Tonks laughed, opening the door, "I know it's you!"

"It could be someone else though," Remus said, smiling at his wife.

"But it isn't," she said, reaching out to hug her husband, "And that's the main thing!"

Lupin hugged Tonks, and kissed her head, "How was your day?"

"Well," she said, pulling away and sitting down at the table, "I think you should sit down."

He pulled up a chair, placing a hand on Tonks' arm.

"What is it, Dora, darling?"

"Nothing bad!" She said, smiling, "At least I hope so!"

She laughed, and stood up. She pulled a wand out of her pocket, muttered something, and the kettle clicked. Giggling, she sat back down and looked at her husband's worried face.

"Don't look like that, Remus!"

"Just tell me what it is, Dora!"

As soon as he had finished speaking, the kettle whistled, and Tonks jumped up to make the tea.

"Leave it, love," Remus said, reaching out for his wife's wrist.

"No," she laughed, "Every occasion needs tea!"

She skipped off, and began to make it without magic, singing the Hogwarts school song at the top of her voice. When she had finished, she placed the mugs on the table, and sat down again in her seat.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Lupin asked, leaning towards Tonks.

"Of course!" She grinned, "I'm going to tell you right now!"

He pursed his lips, and sat back, preparing for something trivial.

"Remus," she began, a smile splitting her face, "I – we're," she corrected, "are going to have a little baby boy or girl in nine months! I'm pregnant!"

Remus shot to his feet, and turned away from his wife, head in hands. Tonks stiffened as her eyes watered.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said, still looking away, "I can't believe I've… inflicted this upon you."

"Inflicted?" Tonks said, shaking, "What do you mean?"

"What if he's like me, Nymphadora?" He said, spinning to face her, "What if he's an outcast?"

"He won't be," she said, standing up, "I love you no matter what, and I'll love him or her no matter what!"

"But it's a child, Nymphadora!" Lupin shouted, making Tonks jump, "An innocent child, and it could be like ME!"

"I understand, completely," Tonks said, "But you and I'd love it, and that is all it would need. We'd have my parents, and the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione. Our child would be loved, Remus, no matter what!"

"I don't want an outcast child."

"You don't want our child?" Tonks said, tears streaming.

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it."

He took a breath, "Look, Nymphadora…"

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted, "You know I hate it!"

"Fine," Remus said, "_Dora_, you've been outcast," Tonks opened her mouth to argue, but Lupin carried on, "And before you object, you have! You're married to a werewolf! I'm dangerous, so people steer clear of us both! The same thing would happen to the baby!"

"I don't care!" She shouted, "I love you!"

Remus turned away again, and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Tonks," he whispered, "But it isn't fair. Not anymore."

He opened the door, and walked out, leaving Tonks standing, frozen.

"I'm sorry too." she whispered to no-one in particular, "I'll always be sorry."

***

Remus walked out the door, and apparated immediately. He stood on the doorstep of 12 Grimauld Place, and taking a deep breath opened the front door. It was the start of life without Tonks.

***

Tonks packed everything she owned, except stuff that reminded her of Remus - she left this where it was - and left. She apparated to her parents' house, and rang the doorbell, tears running down her face. It was the start of life without Remus.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Review; it's my first HP Fic, so reviews are wanted :)**

**Amsii xxx**


End file.
